Wii U
Brief Description The Wii U is a home video game console developed by Nintendo, and the successor to the Wii. The console was released in November 2012 and was the first eighth-generation video game console, as it competed with Sony's PlayStation 4 and Microsoft's Xbox One. The Wii U is the first Nintendo console to support HD graphics. The system's primary controller is the Wii U GamePad, which features an embedded touchscreen, and combines directional buttons, analog sticks, and action buttons. The screen can be used either as a supplement to the main display (either providing an alternate, asymmetric gameplay experience, or a means of local multiplayer without resorting to a split screen), or in supported games, to play the game directly on the GamePad independently of the television. The Wii U is backward compatible with all Wii software and accessories – games can support any combination of the GamePad, Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Balance Board, or Nintendo's more traditionally designed Classic Controlleror Wii U Pro Controller for input. Online functionality centers around the Nintendo Network platform and Miiverse, an integrated social networking service which allows users to share content in game-specific communities. Why this console is bad: * The name is uninspiring and is way to similar to the Wii. It even looks like a Wii! * You have to pay money to transfer VC games from the Wii to the Wii U IF you want Wii U exclusive features, like state-saving. * A limit of 100 friends, which is a nightmare for Nintendo Youtubers. * The gamepad has a 3-4 hour charge, and it never holds the charge. * The Miiverse community, 'nuff said. * Miiverse censors your post if you say a "mean" word. * Not all Virtual Console titles were ported to the Wii U. * It was stated that the system can run 2 seperate gamepads, but no game on the Wii U allows that. * If you break your gamepad, you must buy a new console. * The base set only has 8GB, while the deluxe set has 32GB. Unless all games are bought on disc, an external hardrive is necessary. * No ethernet hookups on the console, a third-party device is needed if you use ethernet. * You have to be extremely near the console to use only the gamepad. * The gamepad has a "TV" button, which pretty much did nothing. * The system can't play Blu-Rays or DVDs. * Huge lack of third-party games or third-party support. * The sad fact that the system has some great games, but only the hardcore Nintendo fans care for them. * The system allows any indie developer to throw their game(s) on the store, which isn't a good thing. * Most multiplayer games have no voice chat, and the games that did have it, it's very limited, like in Smash Bros. 4. * The system is still going around for over $300 if you buy it brand new. * The Gamecube controller adapter was used for only 1 game: Smash Bros. Not even used for Virtual Console titles. Features that make the console somewhat good: * It's backwards compatible with Wii games. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wii_U Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Eighth-Generation Console